villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Risky Business
Risky Business is the main antagonist of the 2016 LEGOLAND attraction The LEGO Movie 4D: A New Adventrue. He is a villainous and manipulative person who wants to take control of the main characters of The LEGO Movie to his own theme park. He is also President Business' brother. He was voiced by , who also voiced Franz of the Lilliputtians in Gravity Falls, Nom Nom in We Bear Bears, Jesse in Minecraft: Story Mode, Tobey McCallister in Wordgirl, Professor Dementor in Kim Possible, and Remy in Disney/Pixar's Ratatouille. Biography In the beginning of the short, Risky Business send to the main characters of The LEGO Movie, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Unikitty, Benny and MetalBeard, a invitation to the grand opening of Brick World, an knock off of LEGOLAND. He appears first with a Micro Manager, and introduces himself even if the main characters were confused the first time by calling him President Business. He lets enter the team to Brick World were everybody is impress by the attractions of the theme park, that they immediately run to the attractions, except for Emmet and Wyldstyle. They both see Emmet's attraction, which is small and very disappointing for Emmet, compare whit the others that are big and excited. Wyldstyle see this, so decides to take Emmet to his attraction to cheer him up. Unfortunately, to Risky, sees that everyone is separated. He enters in a secret room after Wyldstyle and Emmet heard some of his evil plot. Whit the help of his robots, he sends the robots to put each character a red VIP Pass, that hypnotized them. While the friends are hypnotized once the robots puts their VIP, Emmet and Wyldstyle, while they were in Wyldstyle's attraction, manages to escape for the robots once they get off Wyldstyle's attraction. They see Risky Business talking about his plan, but they're found by him and his robots, and showing they're used as the biggest attraction of Brick World. Unfortunately, to Risky, Emmet and Wyldstyle ask the help of the audience to build a lemonade stand mech, while Risky tries to stop them, and once the lemonade stand mech is done, they trow it up the VIP Pass making their friends back in their status and saving the day. Seeing his plan has failed, Risky tries to escape, but he's caught by a Police Man of LEGOLAND who arrests him for making a fake theme park near to LEGOLAND without permission. Emmet questions who called the police to arrest Risky, and a man of the audience show ups in the screen saying he did. It's unknown what happened to Risky, but is mostly presumed that he's in jail. Description Risky Business is manipulative, cruel and despicable by showing his true colors to the main characters, but he was nice with them, the first time he met them. Like President Business, he wears a business suit only that he wears a blue suit, instead of gray, with a red tie, and black hair similar to President Business. Quotes Trivia *It is known that Risky and President Business are brothers, and it is possible that they are twins because they look alike. However, it is uncertain if they are a few years apart, and it is also uncertain if Risky is older or younger than President Business, though considering Risky has gray hair while President is a redhead, it's fair to assume that Risky is older. *Despite being President Business' big brother, Risky was never mentioned in the movie, nor its sequel. *He is the first (and so far only) villain in the Lego Movie franchise who never redeems himself or shows any remorse for his actions. *Unlike his brother, Risky never redeemed himself. Category:Lego Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Businessmen Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Imprisoned Category:Mischievous Category:Sophisticated Category:Self-Aware Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Theme Park Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Successful Category:Traitor Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Brainwashers Category:Trickster Category:Related to Hero Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Insecure